An Unlikely Friend
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: This was different from the previous internship Kirishima had and one that obviously was not within his comfort area. He's not the best at being incognito, but luck seemed to be on his side for just a bit when his cover was blown. [Villain!Izuku] [Oneshot] [Collection: VD9Week18]


**Day 4's story for VD9week18! VD9week18 is basically a countdown week for the opening of pre-orders of the VD9 Villain!Deku zine that has been open since July 15!**

 **You can get them here:**

 **(https): (/)(vd9zine18).(bigcartel) (products)** just remember to take the parenthesis between the words and dots! They're open til September 9!

 **I'm so excited to share this with you guys and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **Day 4's Prompt: Trust**

* * *

"Why don't you leave the girl alone?" Kirishima said, stepping between a couple that was shouting at each other, or rather he thought the two were a couple.

It was a sight to see; the girl kept pestering the guy who obviously looked uncomfortable the entire time. The two didn't compliment each other, not that Kirishima knew anything about dating nor love. He had to set those things aside when he decided to take the path of a Hero and reach his main goal: find his missing mother.

The agency he decided to internship at was in the middle of a swap program. He was stuck with a stealth mission, something he was terrible bad with. And to make matters worse, it was uncover work at a nightclub. Great.

"Izuku! Please don't leave!" The girl whined, clinging onto Izuku's arm. Izuku tried to rip the girl off of him, annoyance spelt clearly on his face. On second thought, maybe Kirishima should help the dude out.

"Get off of me Toga!" Izuku said, feeling someone rip Toga from his arm. Once apart, Izuku noticed the red haired guy standing between them. "Thanks." Izuku said, looking at his arm sleeve, now ripped down the middle.

Seriously? He really liked this dress shirt! It was the only burgundy one he had!

"Toga?" Kirishima said, his eyes widening. He quickly turned to see if he heard right, only that-

"Finally! She left. Thanks for helping me Kirishima." Izuku said, quickly regretting that he said Kirishima's name.

"How do you know my name?" Kirishima said, looking at Izuku sternly.

"Who wouldn't know you? Anyone would know you after the whole sports festival shown on television a while ago! Especially a Quirk fanatic like myself!" Izuku said, smiling and extending his hand towards Kirishima. "The name's Izuku. What's yours?" Kirishima looked at him before shaking it.

"Kirishima. So what's a guy like you doing here?" Kirishima said, observing his surroundings. No one had paid them any attention, meaning Izuku was by himself. Or at least Kirishima can believe that.

"Why don't we have a seat and some drinks? And don't worry! They're safe to drink! And we have non alcoholic drinks as well! I prefer to be able to go to job the next morning than having to get rid of a hangover after all." Izuku said with a laugh, guiding Kirishima to a secluded area in the back.

As they walked by, Kirishima couldn't help but notice that everyone who saw Izuku pass by either avoid his gaze or do a little bow even though they were clearly bigger and older than Izuku. Who exactly was this guy? "Have a seat." Izuku told Kirishima, raising his hand in the air.

"Thanks." Kirishima said, sitting on the opposite side of the curved sofa. A girl in all black attire came up to them, sitting next to Izuku. Izuku smiled at her, leaning into her ear to say something, making the girl nod her head. Izuku looked back at Kirishima

"Sorry about that! Before we start talking, what do you want to drink?" Izuku said, making Kirishima tense up.

"W-whatever you're having." Kirishima said, hoping that he wasn't about to get anything too crazy to drink. Izuku nodded his head.

"Make that two glasses of the usual then." Izuku said, the girl nodding and leaving to get said drinks. "So then, what brings you here Kirishima? Stressed out?" Izuku said.

"Something like that." Kirishima said, rubbing the back of his head. "Got into a few things I wasn't expecting to get into."

"Is that so?" Izuku said, the girl coming to the table with a glass of two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Kirishima let out a sigh of relief. No beer. Thank god!

"Yea, being a hero in training… I didn't think it was going to be so-"

"Stressful?" Izuku finished the sentence for Kirishima. "I know what you mean. After all, working in an office is similar to hero agencies." Izuku grabbed the glass, taking a sip. "Wanting to do things perfectly and precisely, comparing yourself to others and whatnot." Izuku said.

"Then wanting to sometimes yell in frustration when you realize how much more effort you have to do just to get where everyone else is at." Kirishima said, taking the glass of wine and chugging down half of it.

"Right?!" Izuku said in agreement. "There are times where I wish I could restart everything." Kirishima laughed, Izuku joining in. Damn, when was the last time he was able to enjoy himself like this?

"Or when you could just kick that obnoxious guy at work who lacks morality only to find out you can't." Kirishima added, making Izuku quickly agree.

"Damn I hate those types of people!" Izuku said. "But you know what I hate the most?" Izuku said, pouring himself a second serving. He then motioned Kirishima to bring his empty glass forward, in which Kirishima obliged.

"So what do you hate the most?" Kirishima said, saying a thank you after Izuku finished pouring the wine for him.

"People like you." Izuku said, chugging down his second glass and setting his glass down loudly. Kirshima froze midway from finishing his glass. Don't let him get to you.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima said, finishing his drink and setting his glass down quietly. His glass made a slight sound against the table. There went his macho bluff.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Izuku said. Kirishima sighed.

"So what convinced you that I was?" Kirishima said, praying to God that this night doesn't get any worse.

"I was told that tonight someone was going to try and scoop out something from inside here. Not that it matters to me." Izuku said, pouring a third glass. "I simply come here for the benefits and nothing else."

"Was that the only thing?" Kirishima said, pouring himself another glass.

"Nope." Izuku said. Just how terrible was he at this?! "You quickly looked to see if anyone glanced my way once you took Toga off of me, an amateur move. Anyone who's used to spying would've simply rely on instinct or even on the atmosphere of the room whenever something happens." Izuku said, pointing towards the ceiling, making Kirishima look up. "Also, they would've relied on anything that can reflect proper images regardless if they're rigged."

"So I'm just that terrible?" Kirishima said with a laugh. Izuku smiled, one of those smiles that sent shivers down your spine. Wrong response.

"Also, anyone would avoid a private conference with me at this place." Izuku said, taking a blade from within the sofa cushions. "It basically means a path straight to your death." Kirishima felt his blood freeze. Just what did he get himself into?

"And why are you telling me this?" Kirishima said, Izuku looking at him sternly. "Because if you're trying to throw me off, congratulations! You already did!" Kirishima said, admitting complete defeat. "However, I will get my job done." Kirishima said, looking at Izuku with determination and promise in his eyes.

An odd silence swarmed the two of them, suffocating Kirishima. Izuku was the one to break it with a small sigh.

"A man of his words huh?" Izuku said, getting up to plop himself next to Kirishima. Kirishima stiffened. "Guess I was wrong. You're the type of person who I like." Izuku said, making a fist and slightly bumped it against Kirishima's chest. "An honest guy who follows his beliefs. That's why," Izuku said, grabbing something in Kirishima's chest pocket. "You destroyed the transmitter and camera on purpose." Kirishima was flabbergasted.

"How?" Kirishima said, looking at Izuku smile at him. "How or when did you notice?"

"When you ripped Toga away from me, you skin was hardened a bit, which not only allowed you to push Toga off of me, but also rip my shirt, something you didn't notice." Izuku said, showing the ripped sleeve to Kirishima. "That's also the reason why people avoided me even more than today. They thought I was going to snap. You did rip my favorite dress shirt after all! But this also gave you the perfect chance to find a way to stop the recordings." Kirishima laughed.

"You really are something, aren't you Izuku?"

"I guess you can say that." Izuku said, reaching to grab his glass, only for Kirishima to hand it to him. "And in a way I have to thank you for that." Izuku said, sipping his glass.

"How so?" Kirishima said, looking at Izuku curiously.

"I have a way to bring this club to its end." Izuku said, his smile dropping. "The only reason I wasn't able to was because of Toga."

"The crazy girl from earlier?" Kirishima asked. Izuku nodded, rubbing his temple.

"Yea, that's the one. Woman would cling to me whenever I would step into this damn club, rendering me motionless and not being able to give my assistant this." Izuku said, taking out a vanilla envelope and handing it to Kirishima. "Whenever I would try to, Toga would rip the files, burn them even!" Izuku said, looking at the envelope. "This is the information you need to do that, I'm sure of it. It's probably even the information you came to discover about this club." Izuku said. Kirishima looked at the envelope and then at Izuku.

"Are you sure about this? Why give it to me? Why not that assistant of yours?" Kirishima asked, concern in every word. Izuku smiled.

"For some reason, something tells me I can trust you to do this for me." Izuku said, placing a hand on Kirishima's shoulder. "And if all goes well," Izuku took out a card and handed it to Kirishima. "Give me a call. I would want to return the favor."

"But why go through all this just to bring out this club down?" Kirishima asked, watching Izuku's face turn grim.

"You see this club," Izuku said, not wanting to finish the sentence.

It's a human trafficking headquarters, one that killed not only best friend, but stole the person that Kirishima has been looking for: his mother.

* * *

 **Note: Although this is part of a collection, this oneshot is in no way connected to the previous day's timeline. Although they include similar elements, or seem to fit to another day's timeline, this oneshot is in a timeline of its own.**


End file.
